


Well Turned Out

by Aquila_Star



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-04
Updated: 2011-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-21 00:31:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquila_Star/pseuds/Aquila_Star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events in Properly Fortified, Ianto takes Jack out on the town, to fulfill his promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well Turned Out

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Properly Fortified](https://archiveofourown.org/works/218931) by [Aquila_Star](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquila_Star/pseuds/Aquila_Star). 



> The sequel to Properly Fortified.

“Jack?”

“Yeah,” Jack looked up from the form he was filing out to see Ianto leaning against his office door.

“The others are just leaving...are we still on for tonight?”

Jack grinned up at his lover, lifting his chin in invitation. It wasn't often he and Ianto actually got to go out, but it was always worth it. And not just for the sex that followed.

“Absolutely. I have a few things to finish up here, then we can go.” Jack gestured to the admittedly small pile of forms he had remaining.

“Actually, I have other plans for tonight,” Ianto winked at Jack, then turned and strode away.

“Oh?” Jack watched him go, confused until Ianto came back immediately, this time carrying a rather large box. He moved into the office and set it on Jack's desk.

“Yes. I'm off home to get showered and changed, and I expect you do the same.” He leaned over the desk, closer to Jack, who caught a whiff of Ianto's aftershave and breathed it in, savouring. He loved the way Ianto smelled.

Ianto continued. “You'll find everything you need in the box, and if you need any help, I'll be back within the hour.”

“Oh.” Jack sucked in a surprised breath. Somehow seeing the box had not triggered him, but Ianto's words had. He had a sudden flash of memory from the night of Gwen and Rhys' wedding, almost three week ago.

 _anto slipped a hand through Jack's hair to the back of his neck, gripping tight and pulling Jack in for one last kiss. When he pulled back he said. “By the way, I wasn't kidding just now. I'll start looking for a dress to match your eyes tomorrow.”_

 _Jack's eyes crossed again at the thought. He knew Ianto would go through with it and do it well. Ianto gave him one last peck before opening the door..._

Jack looked up into Ianto's serious blue eyes and swallowed. “I think I can manage,” he replied, his voice raspy with sudden arousal.

“Good. Don't disappoint me then.” Ianto stood up straight, fixing Jack with a heated look before turning and leaving the office. Jack sat frozen, pen lose in his hand until he heard the door alarm turn on and off, and he knew that Ianto was gone.

He dropped the pen and reached for the box. The paper work would have to wait. Jack had bigger and better things to do.

*

Approximately fifty minutes later, Jack was dressed and more or less ready. He felt slightly out of sorts. Despite the bravado he wore like his coat, he was nervous about going out dressed like this. Sure, the knee length dress and stockings looked good on him, amazing in fact. The dress clung to him in all the right places despite his lack of curves, the not too tall heels matching the dress and his eyes, brilliantly. Ianto had chosen dress with a demure neckline, sleeveless but with a matching jacket that downplayed his-broad and manly, thank you very much-shoulders rather well and clasped in front to hide his lack of cleavage sufficiently. Perhaps it would be easy to spot that he was indeed a man, but at a glance it was just as likely to be missed.

The dress though, swung around his legs yet clung his rear in a very disconcerting way and, in combination with the black garter belt and matching oh so lacy knickers, made him feel amazingly sexy. He wasn't sure he was ready for this, but hey, he was Captain Jack Harkness and he was up for anything.

Besides, Ianto's words were playing on a loop in his head and the resulting vision of himself spread and open over some random counter top, with Ianto buried balls deep and fucking him hard...well, it was very exciting. Ianto's prediction that he'd have difficulty containing his erection was spot on. _That_ would give him away as a man immediately, were it not for the precisely sized handbag that had been included in box.

Also included was a brown wig of fine, wavy hair that, after struggling with it for a few moments, was affixed comfortably, the locks flowing past his shoulders, helping to conceal their breadth and matching Jack's natural hair color exactly. Ianto really was a wonder.

Jack was ready now, and couldn't stop himself from pacing with nerves. He didn't have long to wait. His mobile buzzed, so he fumbled it out of the handbag, not used to being bereft of pockets, and found a text from Ianto. 'Go up the lift,' it said, so he fumbled some more in the bag and dug out his wrist strap. He made his way to the lift, climbed up onto it and pressed the buttons to make it rise. He tucked his wrist strap back into the bag a little regretfully. The decision to leave it off was one he had pondered for a while. But it did not match the dress at all, and it did draw attention to his hands and forearms, highlighting their masculinity. He had finally settled on keeping it in the bag. He felt decidedly naked without it, but knowing it was still close helped.

When he reached the top, Ianto was there, waiting and grinning at him appreciatively.

“My, don't you look edible,” he said, his voice low as he looked Jack up and down. The look was so heated that, when combined with Ianto's smooth voice and lilting accent, Jack actually blushed. Which only made him that much more uncomfortable. He distracted himself by looking Ianto up and down in return.

Clearly they were going out in style. Ianto was wearing what Jack had to assume was a new suit, as he had never seen it before. He was certain he would have remembered it. It was a deep blue pinstripe, impeccably fitted over his broad shoulders and slender torso, compete with a crisp white shirt and silver tie. Ianto looked edible as well, if the watering of Jack's mouth was any indication. The suit had clearly been tailored just for him.

“Shall we?” Ianto held out his hand, his perfectly matched silver cuff links glinting in the reflected light of the water tower. Jack took it, allowing Ianto to tuck his hand into the crook of his arm. Jack licked his lips, still taking in the pretty picture of Ianto in The Suit as he was led across the Plass.

“We're walking?”

“Yep, it's not far,” Ianto smiled at Jack, looking him up and down again. “You really do look fabulous.”

Jack grinned, looking Ianto right in the eye, not trying to hide the desire he felt. “You shouldn't be surprised, you have great taste.”

Now it was Ianto's turn to blush. “I took a bit of looking, but I had a vision.” They shared a long heated look which Ianto finally broke, clearing his throat. They had to get all the way through dinner before the first course, and they both knew it.

“Is that a new suit?” Jack asked casually, eyeing Ianto up and down again. He hadn't yet seen Ianto's ass in this new vision, but he was sure it would be spectacular. He was looking forward to seeing it.

“Yes and no,” Ianto answered. “I've had it for a while now, but I've been waiting for the right occasion to wear it.”

Jack stopped, turning toward Ianto, quirking a curious eyebrow. “Oh? And just how long have you been waiting for the perfect opportunity to reduce me to a pile of lust, Ianto?”

“Mmm?” Ianto faced his, his face revealing nothing. “About three weeks now.” He gave Jack a lascivious smirk and tugged on his arm. Jack relented and they continued on.

“You do know that you don't need superbly tailored suits to have me weak in the knees, don't you?”

“Of course, but that doesn't mean it's not fun to watch you drool.”

Jack laughed. Drooling about covered it. “You are an evil man, Ianto Jones,” he said, the wide grin that was spread across his face undermining the sincerity of his words.

“I know,” Ianto replied. “We're here,” he said, gesturing with his free hand while leading Jack into the restaurant.

“Mmm, Signor Valentino's, nice choice,” Jack said, winking at Ianto. “We haven't been back here since our first date.”

“We haven't been out for dinner since our first date, never mind here,” Ianto replied.

“I know, I'm sorry about that, Ianto,” Jack began, but Ianto stopped, cutting him off with a finger to Jack's lips.

“I know, don't let it bother you. I'm fully aware of the demands of our job and honestly? I wouldn't have it any other way.”

Jack smiled at him and leaned in to give him a kiss, which Ianto gladly returned, sliding one hand to the base of his neck, pulling back long before Jack was ready for it to end. Jack sighed as Ianto turned to address the hostess. It was going to be a long night.

*

By the time their dinner was over, Jack was squirming in his seat, frustrated that the silk of his knickers was not providing enough friction to ease his discomfort. Ianto was watching him with a pleased smirk, of course he knew just why Jack was so uncomfortable. It was his fault after all.

Ianto had kept up a steady stream of suggestive words, looks and motions, reminding Jack constantly of why they were there and what was going to happen when they were done. Jack had tried to decline desert, but Ianto has having none of it. He ordered a large slice of tiramisu and was making an event of it, licking his spoon suggestively and feeding bites to Jack while staring him right in the eyes. And Ianto had very expressive eyes, eyes that seemed to be able to tell Jack the future with a few looks. Jack shuddered. This would be very disturbing if they weren't role playing, Jack thought.

“Are you quite done yet?” Jack asked finally, his patience was reaching the bursting point. As was his cock.

“Patience Jack,” Ianto insisted, sliding another cream covered spoon into his mouth. “You can't rush something as decadent as this.”

“Nor the sex it's leading to, clearly,”

Ianto raised one eyebrow, his lips turned up in a seductive smirk. “Well, we don't _have_ to have sex, if you don't want...”

“No!” Jack exclaimed, interrupting before he could finish his sentence. “No, it's fine, I'll wait.”

“I thought so.” Ianto held out the spoon, offering Jack another bite. Jack took it, leaning forward so that he could reach, and meeting Ianto's eyes desperately. He flicked out his tongue to catch a dollop of cream before taking the whole bite in and moaning. It really was good, light and sweet and lovely, but Jack was imagining how it would feel when Ianto pushed into him the first time, with the knickers pushed to the side.

Jack moaned again, which earned him a speculative look from Ianto. “Is something the matter, Jack?” Ianto took another bite, licking the spoon and closing his eyes, relishing the flavour of the desert.

“As a matter of fact, I think it's time we used the loo,” Jack gave Ianto his best, brightest, most seductive smile, but all Ianto did was lift an eyebrow.

“Really?” Ianto ate another bite, pausing to lick a dollop of cream off his lip, a motion that Jacks' eyes followed intently. “If you need to, feel free...I'll only be a few moments, then we can go.”

Jack gasped, his lips frozen in a silent 'oh'. He'd been expecting Ianto to put him off again, to continue the tease, but this...it was actually happening, and Jack was suddenly, painfully hard.

“You...really?” Jack was practically panting now, his harsh breaths loud in side his own head. Ianto motioned to the waiter and requested the bill, giving Jack a promising look as he held out the last bit for Jack to take. He did, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked it off the spoon, moaning with delight, not just at the taste, but at the fire in Ianto's eyes.

“You'd better get going, Jack,” Ianto said, his voice deepened by his arousal. “It'll take you a while to get there in your...predicament, and I'll be right behind you.”

Jack's eyes crossed at the double meaning in Ianto's words, all he could do was swallow and nod. It took another moment staring into Ianto's eyes before he was actually able to push his chair back and stand, remembering at the last minute that he was in a dress and was supposed to be acting demure. Well...more demure than he really was, at any rate.

Somehow, he managed it, leaving Ianto to deal with the bill while he made his way across the restaurant to the loo, holding the handbag in front of him like a shield. The dress was doing nothing to hide his raging erection and between that the the shoes, it was a struggle.

Jack slipped into the small room, just enough space for one toilet, a sink and narrow counter top, all kitted out with elegant accessories, soap, towels, napkins...but Jack saw none of it. He dropped the bag onto the counter and braced himself on it, resisting the urge to rub at the tent in his dress. He knew that if he did he would likely come and that would not only be a waste of what was sure to be a brilliant orgasm, but Ianto would not be pleased. And Jack wanted to please him, desperately. He'd learned, and learned quickly, that pleasing Ianto was its own reward. That, and Ianto was always extra diligent in the aftermath, something which Jack delighted in.

The sparse moments that passed before Ianto followed him into the room felt like hours to Jack. His cock was hard, trapped inside silky fabric that did nothing to alleviate his arousal, the velvet dress was slipping against his thighs, the sensation driving him mad. It was the longest 90 seconds of his life.

But, at last, the door opened and Ianto slipped through it, clicking the lock into place behind him. Jack looked into the mirror and could see his reflection, the harsh lights in the room doing nothing to detract from the heat in Ianto's eyes. He watched, entranced as Ianto stalked him, gasping when he felt heavy hands grasp his hips. His eyes met Ianto's in the mirror and he almost gasped again. Oh yes, this was going to be the pounding of a lifetime.

Ianto rubbed his hands across Jack's back and arse before reaching down to pull the dress up over his hips, baring him to Ianto's heated gaze. Jack's grip on the counter tightened in anticipation.

“Do you have any idea what you look like right now?” Ianto asked, practically growling. Jack's cock twitched inside his knickers, the head rubbing more wetness into the damp patch that was steadily growing.

“Answer me.” Ianto smacked him on the arse, hard, and Jack gasped.

“I, uh...” his brain was about to melt through his ears, but he answered as best he could. “Horny? Desperate?”

Ianto ran one hand across Jack's arse, rubbing the seam of the knickers, following the edge down Jack's crack before slipping a fingertip underneath, rubbing gently against Jack's balls. Jack twitched, moaning at the barely there touch, unable to keep from pushing himself back in an entreaty for more.

“Horny, yes.” Ianto had several fingers under Jack's knickers now, pulling the fabric taut across one buttock as the other hand stroked Jack's back under the dress. “You look like a horny girl, a dirty girl, wet and eager for my cock.” One of Jack's arse cheeks was bared now, and Ianto's questing fingers had slid around his hip to reach the leaking tip of his cock through the fabric encasing it.

“And you are wet, aren't you Jack?” Ianto asked, moving closer to Jack, pressing his trouser clad erection into Jack's thigh.

“Yes,” Jack gasped, panting, his head falling down until his cheek was pressed against the counter top. The tile was cold under his heated flesh, but it did nothing to counter the heat of Ianto's palm against his back, or his other hand around Jack's cock.

“But you're not a girl are you?” Ianto's grip tightened, and Jack's cock twitched again.

“No,” Jack said, his voice just a whisper.

“No, despite the dress and the frilly knickers, you're all man.” Ianto's hands had become more demanding, gripping Jack's hip, giving his balls a rough squeeze before sliding away. Jack gasped and jerked as two fingers were shoved roughly into his hole.

“Pleased to see you followed all of my instructions, Jack.” Ianto reached up with his spare hand and grasped a handful of Jack's wig, loosening it enough that some of Jack's real hair stuck out. He pulled Jack's head back and hissed in his ear. “You're ready for me, aren't you?”

Jack whimpered as the fingers were removed, taking a deep breath before responding. “More than ready. Ianto, please.”

His pleading did not fall on deaf ears. He heard the sound of Ianto's zipper being pulled, the rustling of his clothing as he bared his cock, nudging Jack's bare buttock with the wet tip before sliding across and into the crevice of his arse. Jack pushed back impatiently, eager to be filled, but Ianto, as always, was taking his own sweet time.

Ianto's hands settled on Jack's hips to hold him steady as his cock slid in Jack's slickened crack, rubbing against him with tantalizing restraint.

Jack could feel the plea on his lips but he bit his tongue, knowing that begging was exactly what Ianto wanted. All he needed to do was be patient, just for a little bit longer. Surely Ianto couldn't maintain this for long? Not with Jack all tarted up and spread out on the counter top, just for him.

Could he?

But Ianto was the picture of calm. Jack glanced up at the mirror to see Ianto staring intently at his cock where it was pressed into Jack's arse. His thumbs were tracing circles on Jack's hips, while his fingers gripped Jack's hipbones sharply, almost sharp enough to hurt. Yet he was showing no signs of getting on with it, much to Jack's chagrin. He lowered his head with a groan, trying to push himself back onto Ianto's cock, but he was held firm by strong hands.

Finally, he could take no more. He clenched his arse cheeks tight, gaining a gasp from Ianto, and broke.

“I'm waiting.”

“Are you?” Ianto pushed forward a little harder, his erection digging further into Jack, but still not penetrating. “Would you like me to do something about that?”

Jack looked into the mirror again, unable to miss the smirk of satisfaction on Ianto's otherwise serene face.

“You know what I want,” Jack said, meeting Ianto's eyes in the mirror, shocked by the heat he saw in them. Clearly the serenity was an act for his benefit.

Jack growled. He bit back a demand for the fucking he had been promised, knowing that it would not serve to encourage Ianto. Instead he took a deep breath and, battering his much abused dignity even further, he begged.

“Ianto, I...please.”

Ianto lifted a brow at Jack's reflection. “Are you begging for it, Captain?” he asked, putting emphasis on Jack's title, knowing without a doubt that he had Jack right where he wanted him.

And, despite the frustration, he also knew that Jack wanted desperately to be there. Clearly Ianto had the advantage. It was becoming a habit, and as always, Jack had no idea how it had happened. All his bravado, all his dominance, all his experience had proven no match for Ianto's stoic determination. Jack was helpless in the face of it.

“Yes, damn you, you ruddy tease!” Jack pushed himself up off his elbows, glaring at Ianto in the mirror, noting once again the smugness Ianto had wrapped around himself like a blanket.

“As you wish,” Ianto said, looking down and pulling back to guide his cock into Jack's well prepared hole. Jack felt the tip slide into place before shoving inside abruptly, wrenching a gasp from his lips at the burn.

Jack dropped onto his elbows again, resting his head on his crossed forearms as Ianto penetrated him on one smooth, slow push. His groan was guttural, deep and rumbling, he could feel Ianto's answering growl all the way inside.

Then, with no more teasing he pulled out and began thrusting. Hard, fast, relentless. At just the right angle to miss Jacks' prostate every time. Jack groaned and gasped and gripped the edges of the counter with white knuckled hands as he rode it out. Ianto was thrusting energetically, entranced with the view of his cock in Jack's arse...Jack knew that Ianto loved watching the clutch of Jack's hole around his prick. He also knew that Ianto could find his prostate, unerringly, when he wished

“Jack, god...you are so hot like this, so depraved.” He was panting harshly as he continued to plow Jack hard. His hands tightened with bruising force, using his grip on Jack's hipbones as leverage.

“Oh, aahhhh,” Jack managed, unable to find words to reply. Words were superfluous by this point, and any brain power Jack had left vanished as Ianto changed his angle, finally, _finally_ making sweet contact with his prostate.

Jack gave a yell, slumping further on the counter, his knees threatening to collapse as the bundle of nerves was prodded with force and vigor. Ianto was grunting with each thrust, gasping for air, his thrusts becoming shorter and faster as he pushed them both toward their release.

They didn't last much longer. When Ianto reached around Jack and gripped his long neglected cock through silky fabric, it only took a few more thrusts for Jack to come with a muffled shout, spending himself in the already drenched knickers.

When he was done, Ianto released his sensitive cock, running his hand around and down Jack's back until he was gripping Jack's shoulder in a hold that matched the death grip of his other hand on Jack's opposite hip. He was thrusting erratically now, his panting breaths filling the room as he filled Jack's arse with pulse after pulse of hot spunk.

Finally his hold on Jack loosened, his hands running the length of Jack's back in soothing strokes as they both fought to regain their breath. As his orgasmic high faded, Jack began to notice that the knickers were digging into his legs and buttocks, and that cooling cum was not only uncomfortable, but worked much like glue, securing his now softened cock to the fabric in a sticky grasp.

He groaned when Ianto pulled out of him slowly, pulling the knickers back across to cover the whole of his arse, effectively keeping the remaining lube and cum from trickling down his legs. The relief he felt as the knickers were tugged into place once more was offset by the sopping wet fabric stretching from his pubic hair to his arsehole.

Ianto stepped back, nimbly pulling a travel pack of wipes from his inside pocket and cleaning himself as Jack pushed up on shaky arms and turned to face him, waiting for Ianto to hand him a wipe.

Ianto only quirked a brow at him before replacing the packet in his pocket and fastening his trousers, his shirt tucked in properly, every thread in place. He did not look like the man who had recently pounded Jack into submission.

“Now, we go dancing,” Ianto said, when he was satisfied with his appearance.

Jack stared at him in disbelief. “What about,” he trailed of, gesturing to his crotch a little desperately.

“Ahh,” Ianto said, approaching him and grabbing him by the hips. He leaned in and kissed Jack tenderly, and Jack could not help but respond, letting his hands press into Ianto's chest.

“The thing is Jack, I find I quite like the idea of you walking out of here with nothing keeping my come from rolling down your legs but a scrap of silk. It's disturbingly erotic.” Ianto kissed his scowl, smoothing down his dress and reaching up to straighten the wig he had mussed.

“It's uncomfortable is what it is,” Jack replied, unimpressed. “You have no idea how disgusting this feels.” He checked his reflection in the mirror. He wasn't as well put together as Ianto, but it would do.

Ianto merely smirked that damn smirk that always had Jack panting for him. “And what makes you so sure of that?” he asked mysteriously, giving Jack a pat on the bottom and then turning to the door.

“Come along now, we've still got a busy night ahead of us.” He stood, one hand on the knob, watching Jack expectantly.

Jack was gobsmacked. “But,” he began, but Ianto tsked, silencing him.

“Hurry up Jack, that mess in your knickers isn't going to get any more comfortable if we dally.”

He opened the door, leaving Jack no real choice but to exit. The walk through the restaurant was awkward and Jack breathed a sigh of relief upon finally breaching the door. The cool air of the Bay did nothing to quell the damp discomfort of his knickers, but the gleam in Ianto's eye at his squirming made his traitorous cock give a leap. Ianto's hand on his back was not helping in the slightest.

No, the night was not over yet. Not by a long shot.


End file.
